


A Good Deed

by Sapphic_desires87



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_desires87/pseuds/Sapphic_desires87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DJ_Rocca_87<br/>Cisco has a bad day. Two of the most unlikely people help him finish it off on a good note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJ_Rocca_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/gifts).



> A fic for a prompt by the wonder DJ_Rocca_87
> 
> This is my fist fic for The flash and for this site. Please be gentle.

Cisco was sure the Universe was conspiring against him. He had had bad days before but this one just plain SUCKED.

First he had been late getting up and hadn’t had time to make Breakfast so he had had to stop and get something which made him later for work. Dr.Harrison hadn’t said anything but Cisco had seen the look and had hated it.  
Then things kept going wrong all day, he was off his game with his machines, he kept dropping his tools, He was late for every deadline during the day and had only gotten a half a sandwich for lunch. And just as the work day was ending he overheard Catlin and Barry making plans to go to a bar. Barry had been teasing Catlin about how drunk she got last time. He had felt like he had been punched but he had forced a smile and said goodbye to everyone. Just as he got outside he realized he had forgotten his wallet. So no money for a bus home, let alone a cab, and of course it was RAINING.   
He gritted his teeth and started to walk home just hating to day and unable to think about anything but getting home ordering a pizza and just watching some tv before just getting this whole stupid day over with.

He never realized who was behind him until he felt them knock him out.

When he woke up he was in his apartment in his own bed, in his boxars. He flushed standing and grabbing a shirt before he noticed it. The smell of hot pizza. He followed it out and stopped short seeing who was in his living room.

“What…..how did you get in here?” He babbled seeing Lisa and Len snart on his couch shoeless and as comfortable as if they belonged there. “Bout time you woke up kid” Len said looking over the back of the couch. “Was starting to get worried that I had popped yah too hard” Cisco started at him mentally wondering if he could run. “What…what are you doing here?” 

Lisa grinned “Eating pizza on your couch” she said in a teasing way. Cisco swallowed “Are you going to kill me?” Len raised an eyebrow “Why would be bring you home to kill you…or kidnap you for that matter?” Cisco blinked “Then…why..” Lisa shrugged. “You looked like you were having a bad day..come on eat some pizza” she said. 

Cisco was half convinced this was a dream and that any minute now he’d see a purple unicorn or dancing mice. Or, and this was in the dark parts of his mind he barely thought of when awake, maybe he’d start seeing them undress it’s not like he hadn’t dreamed it before.

Len sighed. “Kid, Cisco, we’re not here to hurt you or destroy anything ok? We saw that you seemed to be having a bad day and thought this would help.” Cisco looked down at himself again. “Um…who undressed me” Lisa giggled and raised her hand. Len rolled his eyes. “We both did. Anymore questions.” Hearing the annoyance in his tone Cisco, who was used to that tone, shook his head quickly. “Good then come on the pizza’s getting cold”

Moving quickly but cautiously he moved to the couch and ended up between them somehow. Part of him was still nervous but they didn’t do anything other then ask what dvd he wanted to watch. As the night went on one DVD became 3 and that was when Cisco fell asleep. 

When he work up he was alone and the pizza boxes were gone. He was almost sure it had been a dream except for 2 things. One, he had a blanket over him and two, he was using captain Cold’s parka as a pillow. He smiled. Maybe this day hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
